Forgive Me Knot
by Fading.halo.xo
Summary: Jackie left Point Place behind. When she comes back with news that will change the gang forever. Can her and Steven ever go back to how things were before Chicago? Or are they doomed to be apart forever? Multiple pairings. Please R&R. First attempt at writing a That 70's Show story!
1. Chapter 1

October 24th, 1979

Point Place Bus Station:

Jackie Burkhart felt her heart shatter in a million of pieces the moment Sam walked into their lives. The tramp of a woman was somehow good enough for her Steven to stay married to, but she wasn't ever good enough for him. It wouldn't have hurt so bad if Donna would have actually been her friend and stayed faithful to their friendship. No, the big Lumberjack had to go and befriend the whore for whatever reason. Don't even get her started on Fez, because lately his perversions have been out of hand and that is saying a lot. Steven breaking her heart hurt a lot, but her friends abandoning her during her time of need…well that was the death of her.

The only thing left for her to do was to leave Point Place behind. It wasn't like any of friends would ever miss her or even notice she was gone. No, she expected them to move on with their lives without every thinking about her again. After all none of them liked her anyway so her leaving wouldn't affect them.

She stood at the only bus stop in Point Place waiting for her ticket out of Hell. The crisp cold autumn air whirled around her, causing her to tug at her red peacoat to try and keep warm. The Greyhound pulled in front of her and with one step Jackie left the only place she called home behind. Never once looking back at the town which had brought her so much pain. Nothing was left but her memories.

Meanwhile in the Forman's basement:

Donna sat on the old tethered sofa in her usual spot. She couldn't believe Eric had the balls to break up with her and in a letter no less. He was lucky she couldn't reach him while he was all the way in Africa, because if she could he would be doubled over in pain. "So Sam is out working then?" Donna asked when she noticed the blond haired girl was not on Hyde's lap or glued to his side.

Hyde walked to usual chair and plopped down. "Yeah man, she won't be home until late," He informed his long time friend. Hyde wasn't sure why Donna was so obsessed with his wife, but if it meant she wouldn't give him crap about breaking Jackie's heart then he couldn't care less why Donna was befriending Sam.

"Oh um okay," Donna said with disappointment in her voice. She was hoping to spend some girl time with Sam so she could rip into Eric and his childish behavior. Hyde didn't like to gossip and plus he also consider Eric a friend. Jackie was always the best person to vent to especially when it came to Eric and his idiocy.

"I'm sure Jackie's available to talk," Hyde said as if he was reading Donna's mind, but he knew his ex loved to trash talk anyone but especially Forman. Even though Jackie wasn't here, he still couldn't stop himself from burning her. "Considering how she doesn't have a boyfriend or a job." He said with a smirk. God, how he wanted her to be here so he could see her face when he burned her. Burning Jackie was almost like a new high for him especially after Sam came into the picture. It ended whatever possibility he had with Jackie left and gave him free rein to be an ass to her.

Donna didn't laugh at his burn though, she gave him a weak smile. The truth was she hadn't seen her friend for a few weeks now, and it was starting to worry her. Yes, Sam and her hung out a lot now, but Jackie wasn't the type of person to go down without a fight. "Yeah I guess," Donna said unsure if Jackie would want to talk to her. She hadn't been the best friend lately to her midget.

Hyde could sense Donna felt uneasy about the whole Jackie situation. The two friends hardly talked anymore. Hyde knew it would probably be awkward for Donna to run off and confide in Jackie after not hanging out with each other for months now. "Listen Donna," Hyde channeled his inner Zen to give his long term friend some advice on how to handle Jackie. "If you want to be friends with Jackie again then you will need to grovel," he paused to look over to see if Donna was even listening to him. The recently dyed blond hair girl was listening to him. "Then buy her something, Jackie loves gifts. And finally repeat steps one and two until she has forgiven you."

"But Hyde you never bought Jackie gifts," Donna noted and her eyebrow arched questioning his advice. "And we both know you never groveled." She added.

"Yeah, but making up with Jackie was easy for me," He said with a grin. "Because I never needed words or gifts…I had other ways-"

"Gross!" Donna screamed as the dirty images of Hyde and Jackie making up clouded her mind. She silently wished she hadn't questioned him, because she should have known he would go there. "I'm out of here before you try and go into detail." Donna said as she stood up from the sofa and walked over to the door leading out of the basement.

Hyde laughed as Donna scurried out of the hangout spot. He couldn't help but feel elated thinking of how grossed out her made his friend feel, but the feeling quickly faded. His mind was soon flooded with images of her and the guilt inside of him surged through his body. All she wanted was for him to say he wanted to be with her, but his stupid pride wouldn't let him. By the time he had swallowed his own pride, it was too late. He had to accept his mistake and the biggest one was being married to Sam.

November 27th, 1979

The Forman's Basement:

Hyde found himself sitting alone on Thanksgiving night in his small bedroom. Sam was long gone. He was quick to kick her out when her actual husband almost busted down his door to find her. As he sat on his cot clutching a bottle of Jack Daniels he couldn't help but feel empty. Not because Sam left, but because no one had seen or heard from Jackie in over a month now. Hyde will never forget the night Donna came running into his bedroom with tears running down her face.

Flashback:

_Hyde sat on his cot reading Comic books on a Friday night. It was a boring night, but everyone else was busy. Fez was working on become a hairstylist so he was at home practicing on his mannequin's head. Sam was working at the club again tonight. And Donna was groveling to Jackie… or at least that's what he thought she was doing. _

_His bedroom door swung open so hard it almost came off it's hinges. Hyde tore his eyes away from his Comic book to look up and see Donna. She was crying and internally he groaned, because he couldn't handle "crying" girls. "Jackie must have really laid into you," Hyde remarked, because he knew how brutal Jackie could be. _

_"__Jackie…" Donna stammered to get the words out. She knew she had to tell him, because he deserved to know. "She's gone, Hyde…and I don't know if she is ever coming back." Donna sobbed. _

_Her words were like a dagger to his heart. How could Jackie leave him-them behind? The last few months replayed in his mind and he felt a sharp pain in his stomach because he knew why she left. They did nothing but belittle and humiliate the poor girl whenever they had a chance. "Hey man," He said carefully as he stood up to console his friend. His arms wrapped around her tentatively, and she buried her face into his shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Donna," he said as he rubbed her back gently. "Jackie is just mad, but she will get over it and come home soon." He promised her. _

_Donna shook her head. "No, Hyde she isn't ever coming back," She told him as she pulled away from his embrace. Her right hand dug into back left jean pocket to pull out a folded up piece of paper. She handed him the note. _

_Hyde looked at the cursive writing and immediately recognized the author of the note. It was Jackie. Her loopy handwriting was something he would always be able to identify. She wrote his name on the outside of the note. He carefully unfolded the piece of paper and began to read it. _

_Dear Steven,_

_Well, I guess this is goodbye. You probably don't care, but you should know I left Point Place. There is nothing left for me in this stupid town. I'm sorry for ever loving you, because clearly I was wasting my time on someone who didn't care about me. But more importantly I'm sorry for chasing after you and forcing you to be with me all those years ago. So I'm setting us both free from our old love-fling by moving forward. Best wishes._

_-Jackie._

_Hyde couldn't try and hold back his tears. Jackie was always able to break his Zen, but what she didn't know was she had been the only woman capable of breaking his heart._

End of Flashback:

The note she left was tucked away in his Jackie box that was under his cot. He would punish himself by forcing himself to read her note every night. He could have had it all if he only was man enough to tell her how he felt. She would have never left he would have done the right thing and asked Sam to leave the moment she came in and destroyed his world. As much as he wanted to put all the blame on the blond stripper a nagging voice in the back of his head would remind him how it was also his fault too.

He could have treated her better after the breakup, but for whatever reason he loved to burn her. He loved seeing her become visibly upset over his cruel words. He loved watching her life fall apart in front of him. Maybe it was because his life without her wasn't something to brag about.

His bedroom door opened. Hyde looked over his shoulder to see who the intruder was. Donna stood in his door frame with a disappointed look on her face. She wore a light blue dress with a pair of white flats and her blond hair was curled. Hyde knew she was only dressed up for the Forman's Thanksgiving dinner which was going on upstairs. The very party he was out right avoiding.

"Mrs. Forman sent me down here to check on you," Donna explained to him. "She is worried about you."

"Whatever," Hyde said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Donna rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah whatever," Donna said coldly. She was over his brooding. She was over him throwing his life away. "I'm done sulking. I am going to move on with my life and make something out of it," She told him. "Because I'm tired of waiting-"

"Fine Donna leave," Hyde interrupted her. His voice was full of anger but also sadness. "Leave like everyone else has." His voice was shaking.

Donna didn't have sympathy for him anymore. She saw him turning into Bud and she wasn't going to stick around to see him fall apart. "No, Hyde," She corrected him. "You have pushed everyone away so I don't feel sorry for you." She told him the cold hard truth before she left him to be alone.

Her words packed a punch, because Hyde knew she was right. He had pushed everyone away, because it was easier that way. Or so he thought it was. In the end it didn't matter if people left or if he pushed them away, because the pain was still there. The wounds wouldn't heal.

Hyde flipped over on his back and stared at the ceiling thinking of the direction his life was heading. He drank until he blacked out to forget the pain for a little while. He didn't go to work, because he was too busy drinking or getting high. The number of chicks he slept with was getting out of hand. He was starting to recycle through them. As Hyde laid there and thought about his life, he couldn't help but compare himself to Bud.

The man who he thought was his father for so long. The man who was partially to blame for how callous he had become. The man who he promised to himself he wouldn't turn into.

"Fuck." Hyde grumbled as he realized he was Bud.

Donna was right it was time to move on with life. He needed to move on from his past. The wounds needed to heal.

December 24th, 1980

The Forman's Kitchen:

Kitty Forman floated around her kitchen as she prepped for the big Christmas Eve feast. She couldn't help but grin ear to ear, because her little boy was coming home. He was finally going to be back and in her arm's. She was also excited to see Steven since it has been awhile since the last time she saw him. It was a surprise when he had told her and Red that he would be moving into his own apartment. She cried of course, but understood he was now a grown man and couldn't live in their basement forever.

Steven had grown so much in the past year. She was so worried about him last year, but he seemed to be doing much better now. W.B. had told her how proud he was of his son for working hard this past year and devoting a lot of hours to the record store. She was relieved to hear he had been working, because for a second she thought Steven was about to go down the same path Bud went down.

"Oh Red," She looked up at her husband. "All the kids are going to be home, aren't you excited?" She asked gleefully as she placed the ham into the oven.

Red smiled at his wife. She was so damn happy. "No," He replied with a big grin on his face, but they both knew he was happy.

The sliding glass door opened behind the couple and in walked Donna. She was wearing a light blue dress that cut of at the knees. Her red hair was curled into ringlets and she had a big smile on her face. "Thank you for inviting me, Mrs. Forman," She said as she walked into the kitchen. "Um is Eric here yet?" She asked trying to sound cool but her voice sounded excited.

"No, he is not here yet," Kitty answered her. "But I am sure he will be here soon." She tried to reassure the young woman of any doubts she may have about her son not showing up.

Donna nodded her head and sat down on the bar stool waiting for more of her friends to show up. She hadn't seen them since before she left to attend University of Madison. Although she missed them, she felt happier about where her life was heading now. College was something she always wanted to pursue.

The front doorbell rang and Red went out to the front room to greet whoever was here. Donna stared at the swinging door thinking it might be Eric walking through. She wondered if he still looked the same as he did when he left.

"Hello family," Fez shouted happily when he walked through the kitchen doorway. He was happy the Forman's invited him to their party. Although he had actually invited himself when Kitty had come into his salon to get her done and talked about being nervous of their party coming up. Fez reassured her everything was going to be okay, because he would be at the party and help keep the fun going.

"Fez!" Donna shouted his name as she stood up from her stool and walked over to give him a hug.

"Donna, oh Donna," Fez analyzed his friend. "What is this tragedy that you call hair?" He asked her as his hand reached up and touched her hair. He shook his head at her. He was a hairstylist and he couldn't be friends with someone who had this bad of hair.

"It's called I'm going to kick your ass," She threatened him. "If you don't stop touching me." She swatted away his hand. Yup Fez might be the best hairstylist in town, but he still was too touchy feely for her tastes.

The sliding glass door opened once more and this time it was Hyde. He must have just got off work, because he was wearing a white buttoned up shirt and black slacks. It seemed as if he at least took his tie off before he walked in. His usual shades were hooked onto the collar of his shirt.

"Sorry for being late," He apologized for his tardiness. "But I had to work late tonight in W.B.'s office because he is out of town this week." He explained as he made his way over to Kitty and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, we are still waiting for one more dumb ass," Red stated. His son was never good at being on time.

The kitchen door swung open and in walked Eric. He was wearing a white buttoned up shirt and brown slacks. Everyones mouths hung open wide, because Eric was wearing something else as well. Attached to his side was a small petite raven haired young woman.

"Jackie!" They all screamed in unison.

Jackie Burkhart stood in front of them wearing a black dress and black heels. Her hair was flawlessly fluffed and curled. No one cared about what she was wearing. No, they all cared about who she was wearing. Her small hands were wrapped around Forman's waist and she looked happy.

"We're engaged," She exclaimed as she flashed them her marked hand.

Donna felt like vomiting right then but she repressed it. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her ex-boyfriend was holding the woman he claimed he "hated" for years and to make matters worse he had proposed to her! How could they do this to her? Jackie was supposed to be her friend.

Steven kept shutting his eyes and opening them over and over again in hopes the couple standing in front of him would disappear. He had to be having a nightmare, because there was no way this was reality. Jackie hated Forman. She wasn't supposed to be happily engaged to his best friend. No, she was supposed to be with him.

Fez was the only one who was dancing around happily and admiring Jackie's ring. He loved shiny things and Jackie's ring sparkled brightly in his face.

Kitty smiled slightly at her son and his new fiancee, but she couldn't help feeling sorry for both Donna and Steven. Although if Eric was happy then she wanted to be happy for him.

Red shook his head at his dumb ass son. "How the hell did you two end up together?" He asked the couple the question everyone else was wondering.

"Well, Jackie wrote to me while I was in Africa," Eric said as he smiled down at his fiancee. "And uh I don't know man, we just got closer…"

"Baby, you left out the best part," Jackie pouted.

"Sorry my little Sunflower," Eric kissed the top of her head. "Um so Jackie told me she left Point Place and moved to New York," He started telling their story. "So I chased after her and here we are a year later…"

"You have been in New York," Kitty walked over to her son and looked up at him. "And not once did you think you should come home and see your sweet little mother?" she screamed angrily.

"I uh um," Eric fumbled to come up with a valid excuse.

Kitty burst out crying and pushed past the couple to go hide in her room.

"Dumb ass," Red shouted as he chased after his wife.

Eric shook his head. "So what's new with you guys?" He said trying to break the tension.

Donna stalked over the couple with anger in her eyes. Eric pulled Jackie behind him and stood face to face with his ex-girlfriend. "What the hell, Eric?" Donna shouted. How could he be with Jackie? Hasn't he put her through enough? God, she hated him. "How could you do this to me?" Her angry turned to sadness. She stood there waiting for him to bow down to her like he always did, but times have changed and so has he.

"I broke up with you, Donna," Eric spat in her face. She had no right to try and make him feel guilty about being with Jackie. "So I guess that would have meant," He paused for a second waiting to let it burn into his ex. "I could be with whoever I want, because I broke up with you," his words were harsh but true. "And guess what, Donna?" His eyebrow arched. "I'm happy. Jackie makes me very happy and she doesn't try to wear the pants like you used to do." He smirked at her knowing he would have struck a nerve.

Donna was speechless. Jackie made him happy? Did she seriously make him that miserable that the annoying little midget made him happy? She never thought she would envy Jackie Burkhart, but as she stood there and saw Jackie's small hands wrapped around Eric's waist; she was envious. The way Eric stood in front of her and protected her made Donna jealous. He had changed since they last had been together. It was obvious now.

"Hyde, you seriously are going to let this happen?" Donna turned around and asked her long time friend. He shrugged his shoulders at her and she shook his head at him. "Fine, whatever man. I'm out of here," She said and threw her hands up in the air as a sign of defeat.

They all watched her walk out of the house. Hyde was the only one who chased after her. To be honest it gave him an excuse to not stick around and see his ex and his best friend get all hot and heavy in front of him. He wasn't ready to stomach that. He found her sitting on the front bumper of his El Camino. She hadn't gotten too far. Her red hair was covering her face, but he could hear the sobs coming out of her even from five feet away.

He approached her cautiously afraid she might wail on him for not disapproving of the new couple's engagement back there. However to his surprise she threw her arms around him and cried on his shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Donna," He tried to soothe her.

"How can you say that?" She asked between sobs.

"I don't know," He said and shook his head, because he didn't know if he could ever be okay with this.

Meanwhile in the Forman's Basement:

"What the hell Jackie!" Eric yelled as his eyes locked onto her mismatched one's. She sat in front of him on the old couch. She knew he wanted answers from her.

"I panicked, okay!" She screamed at him. "He looked so put together like his life is on track," She stood up from the couch and paced around the basement. "And it's not fair, okay," he nodded his head because he knew what she meant. It wasn't fair to them seeing their exes thriving with their lives when they both had been so miserable the past year.

Jackie turned to face the deep freezer and placed her hands on the surface trying to hold herself together. She wasn't going to cry over her ex-boyfriend anymore. She had spent the past year trying to forget him. Trying so hard to move on from him, but she simply couldn't.

"I know how you feel," He tried to comfort her. "But telling everyone we are engaged, isn't that a little overboard?" He asked trying to reason with her insanity.

"He married a stripper, Eric!" She countered his argument. "So no, I think he is getting what he deserves." She turned around to face him. "Don't you want to get back at them for hurting us, Eric?" Her voice was gentle this time not full of anger it had before.

Eric stood there weighing the pros and cons that were tied with going with her crazy plan. He hated seeing Donna cry, but she broke his heart too. Even though he broke up with her over a letter, she didn't waste any time finding someone knew. He found about Randy from Jackie. All the time he was in Africa and never once did he think about other girl's. Nope he had only thought about Donna.

Maybe the little Devil was onto something here. Jackie's eyebrow arched up waiting for him to give her an answer. However they were interrupted by the door to outside of the basement being swung open. Donna walked in first with Hyde trailed behind her. Donna wasn't expecting them to be here down in the hangout spot; she thought they would upstairs talking to Kitty about the wedding coming up.

Her eyes narrowed in as she noticed Eric was standing far away from Jackie. She locked eyes with her ex-boyfriend and crossed her arms in front of her. They both knew what the gesture meant, she wasn't buying his new "love" story and was now testing how far he would go with it.

Eric smirked at his ex knowing she thought he had figured it all out. He turned and walked over to Jackie who was still by the deep freezer. Jackie furrowed her eyebrows confused what Eric was going to do. He did something she wasn't expecting. When he reached her, he pulled her body closer to his's and leaned in. She met him halfway and touched her lips against his.

"Get off my boyfriend," Donna screamed and the couple broke apart abruptly. Jackie crossed her arms over her body and shot Donna a dirty look. "I'm sorry," Donna mumbled before she ran out the door.

Hyde pulled his shades off his face and stared at the couple with disgust before he walked out of the door to find his friend again.

"Uh that went well," Eric joked. Jackie nodded her head, but her mind was reeling.

She thought she would feel satisfied with seeing Steven look so hurt, but she didn't. Instead all she felt was sorry for him. Sorry she lied to him. Sorry she made him believe she was in love with his best friend. But most importantly sorry for how she felt when Eric kissed her. Falling for Eric was never apart of the plan. They needed to stick to the plan, but the butterflies in her stomach weren't making it easy for her to follow through.


	2. Chapter 2

December 25th, 1980

Eric Forman's Bedroom:

Eric Forman laid wide wake in his bed desperately wanting to sleep, but his mind kept him awake. His thoughts were now consumed by her. He looked down on the sleeping beauty laying next to him. Her back was faced towards him and he was grateful he couldn't see her face. Or at least he thought she was sleeping, because she had been quiet for an hour now.

If someone told him three years ago, he would be sharing a bed with Jackie Burkhart he would have thought they were clinically insane. He never saw her in a romantic way before he left. She was always chasing after Kelso or Hyde not him. It never bothered him though, because before he had only thought about Donna being the one for him. He thought his life was written out for him years ago. Donna was supposed to be the only person he could see a future with, but life will always throw you a curve ball.

The curve ball in his life was Jackie Burkhart. She was supposed to be his friend, but never his lover. She was beautiful and she would be the first one to remind you of that. Her beauty was supposed to be only on the surface. He wasn't supposed to see the depth of her heart, but he did. She made sure of that when she reached out to him and started sending her letters while he was in Africa.

The letters started out superficial, she would talk about how unfair her life was. She would go into great detail of why she should be living this fairytale because she was supposed to be Cinderella not one of the ugly step sisters. He would laugh as he read her letters, because it was nice to see she hadn't changed. She was still the spoiled, entitled brat they all knew. However the letters quickly changed dynamics and she would talk to him about the deep stuff. She told him her fears in life. She told him how she cried every night. She told him how their friends had changed since he left and she didn't feel like they wanted her around anymore. She would share with him the most intimate parts of her soul in those letters.

He couldn't help but feel responsible for her struggles. He blamed himself for Hyde marrying a stripper and shattering her belief in love. He blamed himself for Donna replacing her with Sam and leaving her in the dust. He blamed himself for her feeling like leaving Point Place behind was the only solution to her problems. He never thought about how leaving for Africa would cause his friends to fall apart.

So when he read her letter telling him about her recent move to New York he knew he had to do the right thing. He couldn't let her live in a new city all by herself. So he left Africa to come to New York City and started a new chapter in his life. They argued a ton when he first moved into her one bedroom apartment, but after they settled into a routine things got better. When he first saw her, he could see the dullness in her eyes. She was tired. Tired of giving out chances to people who didn't deserve them.

He helped her find a job at one of the local TV stations out there. She in returned helped him find a part time job so he could attend college out there. They had grown closer over the past year. It was obvious to both of them.

When his mother reached out to him to invite him to the Christmas Eve party, he knew he couldn't turn it down. Jackie was the one who came up with the plan to tell everyone they were a couple even though they technically weren't. He agreed to her plan, because he wanted to see what Donna's reaction would be. Maybe there was another reason too, but he wouldn't admit to that.

"Eric, are you awake?" Her voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I can't sleep," He told her.

Jackie turned on the small bed and faced him. He was leaned up against the bed frame in a seated position. "I can't either," Her voice was soft. "Um I know this weird, but could you hold me…just until I fall asleep."

His eyes widened in surprise, but he found himself nodding his head. She smiled at him before she flipped over again. She didn't think he would say yes, but maybe he needed this too. His right arm slide under her right side while his left arm hooked over around her left side. She felt him trying to figure out a place for his hands afraid he might do something she wouldn't like.

She grabbed his right hand with her left and gently moved it up under her left breast. She held his hand there for a few seconds before letting it go. She heard him take a sharp intake of breath when she moved his hand to cup her breast. He was always so innocent compared to the other guys she dated. Maybe that is why she felt so comfortable around him because she knew he wouldn't try anything unless she told him it was okay. "Good night," She said sleepily.

Eric was speechless for a moment. He was still processing where his hand was and trying to figure out why she put it there. "Good night," He said finally, but he knew she was already asleep by now. Her hand that was holding his free one had fallen from his grasp.

'I'm screwed' He thought as he nestled in behind her. Falling for Jackie was not a part of the plan. She was supposed to be his best friend's _chick_, but here he was cuddling her in _his_ bed. His hand was cupped under her plump breast and he had thought about moving it, but she was the one who placed his hand there. He didn't move it away. Instead he closed his eyes shut and finally drifted asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile Outside of Eric's Bedroom Window:

Donna Pinciotti silently cursed at herself. She was acting like a crazy person would, but it was his fault she reasoned. She paced outside of his window trying to figure out if she should go through with her crazy plan. Her crazy plan was she would jump on him as he slept in his bed and force him to talk to her. Force him to see how wrong it was for him to move on from her. Force him to remember how much he hated Jackie and to remember how much he loved her.

After a few minutes of thinking Donna found herself sneaking into his window like she had done so many times before. It was different this time however, because now he wasn't alone. Donna found herself staring at the sleeping couple and she couldn't bring herself to look away. She was never jealous of Jackie before, but now she was green with envy. Eric had his arms wrapped around the small woman who had taken her place. Jackie looked so small in his arms and Donna couldn't help but think how she would never fit in his arms like Jackie does.

Her plans on waking him up where out the window now, because she had her answers now. She thought for a spilt second that maybe just maybe the "couple" were only doing this to get back at her and Hyde. However now she knows that isn't the case. Eric has moved on with someone she never thought he could love. Her heart sank as she climbed back out his window and walked home in the dark back to her one bedroom apartment alone.

* * *

December 27th, 1980

Grooves:

Donna walked into the store ready to prepare for another work day. What she didn't expect to find was her ex-boyfriend behind the counter of the store helping a costumer check out the records they had found. Why did life hate her? She wondered. She plastered on a big smile and walked towards the back office.

"What the hell is he doing here?" She asked angrily as she busted through Hyde's office door.

Hyde looked up from his papers to see his friend stood in front of him. She was angry but he knew she would be. He wouldn't expect less from Donna. "Working," He stated the obvious to her.

Donna rolled her eyes at him. "Why Hyde?"

Hyde sighed. "He needed a job,"

Donna knew Hyde was a great friend and she loved him because of it but in the case she wished he wasn't. "I can't work with him, Hyde," She gave him an ultimatum. "It's either him or me…take your pick,"

Hyde pulled his shades off his face and stared at her trying to see if she was bluffing. She wasn't. "I can't fire him," Hyde shook his head at her. "I just hired him…and Jackie-"

Donna couldn't believe him. He was choosing Forman over her? Wait did he just say Jackie.

"Jackie…" Donna tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together. "You gave him a job, because you still love Jackie!" She concluded.

Hyde rolled his eyes at her. "No, I gave him a job because Jackie wouldn't leave me alone until I did."

Donna knew Hyde didn't like talking about his feelings, but she knew deep down he wasn't okay with all this. "You're okay with all this?" She asked him. "You are okay with Jackie marrying Eric and have kids with him…and-"

"She seems happy," Hyde interrupted Donna. He didn't want to imagine what Eric and Jackie kids would look like someday. "And Forman is a good guy…so whatever man,"

Donna shook her head at him disappointed. She didn't expect more out of him, but she wanted more out of him. "Yeah whatever, Hyde," She yelled at him. "That is all you ever say!" She paused to look at him. He was still vulnerable without his shades to cover his eyes. "You could have had it all, but you were too afraid…" Her voice began to shake as the tears began to fall. "And now she is marrying Eric and you still can't tell her how you feel…because you are a coward,"

Hyde's blue eyes widen in shock, but he knew she was telling the truth. He could have had that happily ever after, but he let it go. He squashed any hope of them getting back together when he told Sam to stay. He knew it hurt her but at the time he didn't care.

Hyde stood up from his desk and slammed his fists on the desk. "What do you want me to say, Donna?" It was a lethal question and Donna knew she went too far. "You want me to tell you how sickened I feel when I see her wrapped around him? Well, I won't tell you because saying how I feel doesn't change a damn thing." His voice was full of anger.

Donna shook her head at him. "That's your problem Hyde, you never chase after what you want." She gave him one last look before she walked out of his office.

Donna walked out on the sales floor of Grooves and saw Eric was now alone beside himself at the register. She took this as an opportunity to finally talk to him.

She was about to walk up to the counter when Jackie barreled through the door and beat her to him. She watched the small woman jump up and down from glee and throw her arms around the man she still loved.

She couldn't bear to see him this way. She turned to leave.

"Donna!" a voice broke out from behind her, and she was forced to turn around.

"Hey Jackie," She acknowledged her old friend. "Um I was just leaving, but maybe I'll catch you later." She lied.

"Oh um okay," Jackie pouted. "I thought maybe we could go to the Hub and catch up… but uh if you're busy I guess I'll see you later." She said softly.

Donna felt a lump in her throat, but she found herself saying the words she never thought she would say. "On second thought we can catch up," Donna told her and Jackie squealed happily.

Donna turned towards the door, because couldn't watch Jackie give Eric a kiss and hug goodbye. She heard Jackie tell him that she would be home later and Eric teased her about being a good girl while having some much needed girl time with Donna.

Donna and Jackie had walked to the Hub and sat down at their usual table. The one they spent so much time at with the rest of their friends years ago. It seemed like a distant memory.

Donna waited for Jackie to talk, because she was always used to listening to Jackie talk her ear off. However to Donna's surprise Jackie sat there twirling a strand of her hair. It was a nervous tick.

"I just don't get it," Donna sighed heavily. Jackie arched her eyebrow up at her friend in confusion. "You and Eric…" Donna clarified.

"It's weird right?" Jackie giggled because two years ago she would have thought the same thing as Donna must be thinking. Donna nodded her head in agreement, but didn't say anything more. "I know this must be awkward for you," Jackie said gently trying to not hurt her friend's feelings. "But I'm happy with him and I deserve to be happy, Donna," She said with harshness in her voice.

"What about Hyde?" Donna asked. She was curious if Jackie still had feelings for her ex.

"Steven didn't want me," Jackie's voice was cold. "He made it obvious when he asked Sam to stay."

Donna opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. Nothing she could say would make Jackie think differently and she knew that.

"I used to think there was something wrong with me," Jackie's voice was low and serious. "Because every guy I ever loved always cheated on me…" She swallowed hard. "I mean why would they cheat on me if there wasn't anything wrong with me, right?" She looked up at Donna to try and see if her friend had any insight. "I mean I am pretty and pretty girls shouldn't be cheated on…so if it wasn't my looks then what else could it be?"

"Jackie…" Donna had to stop her. Couldn't she see there wasn't anything wrong with her? The only thing Jackie did was love the wrong guys. Love the guys who shouldn't have broken her heart.

"I guess that's why I fell for Eric," Jackie concluded. "Because I know he won't ever cheat on me and he makes me feel lovable."

Donna was speechless. Jackie Burkhart thought she was unlovable? Everyone loved Jackie, how could she not see that?

"Do you love him?" Donna found herself asking the question she needed to hear the answer to.

"Yeah I do," She grinned from ear to ear.

Donna felt her stomach twist in knots. It wasn't the answer she wanted to hear. Jackie was in love with Eric Forman. This was her worst nightmare coming to life. Maybe this was her punishment for how awful she treated Jackie when Eric was gone.

The door opened and Hyde walked into the Hub. He walked over to their table and sat down in the open chair. Donna noticed the glare Jackie gave him and how Hyde in return gave her a small grin in return.

Donna could feel the chemistry between the two of them. They never did have closure to their relationship just like her and Eric didn't either.

"Jackie," He deadpanned.

"Steven," She said stony eyed.

Donna smirked at the two of them. They were trying to dominate one another even after the last year of being apart. "Where's Eric?" She asked Hyde breaking his eye contact with his ex-girlfriend.

Almost on cue Eric had walked in and pulled Jackie up from her seat. He then sat down in her seat and gently pulled her down on his lap. It didn't look right. Seeing Jackie in his lap didn't sit well with her.

"I missed you baby," Jackie cooed.

"I missed you more," Eric smiled at her.

"Get a room!" Hyde barked at the couple.

Jackie shot a glance in her exes direction. "You're just jealous Steven," Jackie shot back.

"Jealous…I don't get jealous Jackie," Hyde huffed.

Jackie stood up and stomped her feet. "I would tell you to go fuck yourself, but I think you would be disappointed," She hissed. "Because I know I certainly was."

Eric stood up from his chair. "Well, this was fun," He said trying to lighten the mood. "But we should go." He grabbed Jackie's hand and pulled her out of the door with him.

Hyde had removed his sunglasses and rubbed his hand over his face. "She's lying," He spat.

"I can't believe this!" Donna threw her hands up in the air. "Jackie was flirting with you and Eric…he didn't even care!" She said frustrated.

Hyde gave her a confused look. "She was not flirting with me," He shook his head at the notion.

Donna couldn't help but laugh at him. "You need to stop partying," She joked. He shot her another dirty look. "When you two were together didn't she always talk to you that way?" She simplified it for him.

Hyde looked at her and smiled because she was right. Jackie and him loved to fight and then make up. It was their "thing" and no one else understood it except them. "What are you saying, Donna?" He asked her waiting her to spell it out for him.

"Are you blind?" Donna slapped his arm. "She loves you, but she is still hurt from you marrying a stripper."

Hyde couldn't help but smile when Donna said Jackie still loves him. She was the only woman he ever said, "I love you" to. He would never get over her. Maybe she couldn't do the same.

"What are you saying, Donna?" He leaned forward and looked at his long time friend with a smirk plastered on his face, because he knew she was up to something.

Donna smiled lopsidedly at him. She had a plan and it would only work if Hyde was all in. It was time to get their exes back to their right partners respectfully. They would end this nightmare once and for all.

If only they knew how hard it would be to tear the new couple apart.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: No, I am not dead. No this story is not dead. I honestly got stuck in what direction to go in and I don't want to force myself to write chapters to just publish as many chapters possible. I want this to be a tragic but happy story (depending on who you ship) and sometimes those take longer to write. I hope you enjoy this next chapter because I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

December 27th 1980

Eric Forman's Bedroom:

The tension in the air was thick. Eric's forehead was beaded with sweat. This was the first time she had acted this way towards him and it gave him anxiety.

"Yell at me," Jackie begged him to fire back at her. "Eric, I am begging you to have a back bone and scream at me for flirting with him."

Eric stared at the small brunette and immediately felt sorry for her. She had grown so used to fighting in a relationship that she yearned for it. The loud voices and mean words were a turn on for her. He would never be able to give her what she wanted. It wasn't in him to treat a women like garbage.

"Yell at me," She barked again.

Eric strode towards her and he saw her eyes light up thinking she had won. A grin spread across her face, but it quickly disappeared when his arms wrapped around her tiny waist and pulled her into his chest. Jackie was tense at first before she settled into his embrace.

Little by little Eric was showing her how a man treats a woman. She wouldn't tell him, but she was falling for him more and more each day. This was supposed to be facade but suddenly it felt real. She felt they could actually be together and make it work. She felt like she had wasted so many years chasing after the wrong guys when the right one was there in the background all along.

"I'm not him," Eric reminded her. "And if you want him then we should tell everyone the truth," He gave her the freedom to choose what she wanted to do next.

She didn't deserve a guy like Eric, but she yearned to have someone like him. The old her would have jumped at the thought of getting back together with Steven, but now she was hesitant. Here was a nice guy giving her a choice to be 'with' him or go back to her first big love.

Jackie lifted her head up at him. "I don't want him," She smiled happily at him.

"The only guy I want to like me is holding me right now," Her eyes locked onto his green eyes. She watched his eyebrows furrow together in confusion for a brief moment. He was so naive sometimes.

She leaned up on tip toes and pecked his cheek. His hands shifted her body to be directly in front of his before they glided up and cupped her face. His head bent down so he could meet her half way. Their lips collided together and an urgency took over.

Her plump lips were as soft as he had remembered from their first kiss, but this kiss was different. This kiss was fueled with more passion than the last one. Her tongue lapped over his bottom lip begging for entrance into his mouth. His mouth opened allowing her tongue roam around. He welcomed her dominance. She wasn't used to having control.

Her hands began to roam under his shirt. She needed to feel his skin on her finger tips. She wasn't used to having a nice guy who respected her body like Eric does. She wanted to keep allowing her hands to caress his body, but she also wanted him to explore her with his hands.

Jackie firmly grabbed Eric's hands with her own and pulled them off her face. She didn't break the kiss as she guided his hands under her shirt. She let go of her tight grip and returned her hands to where they had been prior.

Eric's hands were soft and gentle as he caressed her breasts in each hand. Jackie's boobs were small, but they were still plump and perky. Eric's hands massaged her breasts.

Jackie groaned in his mouth as his thumb flicked over her tit. He was teasing her now, but she wouldn't let him win. She lowered her right hand down his stomach and as she reached his waist band she held her hand there for a couple of seconds torturing him. She moved her hand further down until she grasped his hardened member in her hand.

"Fuck," Eric groaned breaking their kiss and tilting his head back slightly.

Donna had never been this way. He wasn't used to be pleasured without conditions attached to it. Jackie stroked his member a couple of times before she pulled her hand out.

Without a word she used the same hand to push him back onto his bed. 'God, she's sexy' Eric thought as Jackie straddled his lap.

"You're so sexy," She purred as her hot breath brushed up against his neck. He felt her soft lips against his neck.

He opened his mouth to disagree with her, but she quickly moved her soft lips onto his before he could object her claims of his hotness. It was almost like she knew he didn't think he was "sexy" enough to be with him. Any doubt he had about not being hot enough was washed away with every kiss.

"I want you Eric," She said sultry as she broke off the kiss. Her eyes were dark full of lust.

"Jackie," Eric cupped his hands around her face. "I think I might like you…like you," He said nervously of what she might say next. "And I know this was supposed to be our revenge on Donna and Hyde, but I can't help how I feel,"

Jackie was surprised by his confession. The "Eric" she knew had always been madly in love with Donna Pinciotti. She always thought someday Eric and Donna would get married and have kids. She didn't think they would have a fairytale ending because of their "love" but because of Eric's devotion to Donna.

"I think I like you too," She smiled at him.

"I don't want to rush into this," Eric said as he kissed her forehead. "And I don't want us to do something we might regret so let's take it slow."

Jackie smiled even more because now she knew why Eric Foreman was not necessarily what she wanted, but what she needed. He didn't like her for her looks like Michael did, and he didn't like her for temper like Steven did…no he liked her for who she was. Flaws and all he liked her all the same.

"Okay, we will take it slow," She said with a smirk. "But just know it will be hard for me to resist you because you're so sexy,"

Eric didn't try to argue with her this time instead he kissed her one more time before they both fell asleep in each other's arms. It was one of the best nights sleep he has had in a long time.

December 31st 1980

The Forman's Living Room:

Everyone was mingling in the living room as the count down to the new year began. Bob Pinciotti and Red were at the wet bar enjoying a few cocktails and getting into arguments over every little thing.

Donna looked over at the two men and couldn't help but smile. Somethings never change.

"When can we start planning for the wedding?" Kitty asked excitedly unable to contain herself. She was happy her son was getting married and to someone she liked.

"We are looking into different options than the traditional route," Eric said ambiguously and Donna couldn't help but move herself closer to this conversation.

She knew something wasn't right about Jackie and Eric being together.

"What does that mean?" Kitty asked her son. "Don't tell you are going to get married in Vegas like Steven did."

"No, Mrs. Forman we would never do that," Jackie explained. "But weddings are expensive so we have been looking at more of being married at the court house and then having a reception somewhere else."

"But Jackie you love weddings," Donna said suspicious of the couple. "You always wanted a huge wedding or do you not remember how obsessive you were over having a big wedding when Eric and I were planning for our wedding?"

She thought her question would frazzle the midget, but it didn't.

"I used to want that," Jackie admitted. "But I realized all those things they don't matter when you love someone so deeply."

Donna felt like she was in the Twilight Zone. Jackie Burkhart the most self-centered and materialistic woman in Point Place didn't want a grand wedding. The cheerleader was going to marry the nerd. This wasn't right. Nothing about the pair felt right.

"Well, isn't that sweet," Kitty cooed.

"Can we open up presents now?" Fez whined. He couldn't wait any longer.

Everyone sat around the tree and the frenzy of opening gifts had begun. It was chaos wrapping paper was all over the carpet. Jackie was sitting in Eric's lap and Donna couldn't help but notice the couple were in their own world. They were smiling at each other.

Donna couldn't stomach it any longer and walked out of the living room. She wasn't the only one who couldn't stand watching the couple anymore.

"Care for a drink?" Hyde smirked at her and raised his beer to her.

"Several," Donna deadpanned.

Hyde laughed and opened the fridge to grab Donna a beer. He handed her the cold beverage. Donna took it and quickly chugged it all down in one big gulp. Hyde quickly grabbed her a new one. She was spiraling and he could tell.

"I need air," Donna excused herself and went out the sliding glass door.

Hyde decided to walk downstairs and take a hit. His Zen went out the window when Eric and Jackie were all over each other. He didn't like seeing them together.

Meanwhile outside:

Donna was leaned up against the Vista Cruiser desperately trying to drink her problems away. The sliding glass door opened causing her to look at her ex. Eric was Jackie free and walking over to her.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or are you Jackie free?" Donna joked, but both of them knew it wasn't a joke.

"I um wanted to talk," He said nervously as he stood in front of her.

"Why Eric?" she questioned his reasons. "We obviously don't have anything to talk about. You left for Africa and came back engaged to your sworn enemy."

Meanwhile in the Forman's Basement:

"I thought you might be down here," her voice shattered his Zen once again.

Hyde looked up to see a small raven haired woman standing in front of him. Her hands were hiding behind her back. She looked beautiful. She could have any guy she wanted and he was the idiot who let her go.

"What do you want Jackie?" He asked her.

"I have a gift for you," She told him. She pulled her hands out from behind her back revealing his present. It was wrapped in gold wrapping paper and she had neatly written his name on the tag.

Hyde hesitantly grabbed the gift from her and started to unwrap it. "I didn't buy you anything," He said unsure if she expected him to buy her something now.

"I know," She said with a laugh.

Hyde opened the box and quickly realized she hadn't boughten him a gift either. In the box was his favorite Led Zeppelin t-shirt he had given her when they were dating. "I don't get it," Hyde said confused on why she had given it back to him. "Why are you giving it back to me? I gave it to you as a gift." He said as he stood up and threw the black t-shirt back at her.

Jackie didn't catch it. They both watched the t-shirt fall onto the ground and it felt like it was imitating how their relationship had ended.

"What do you see in Forman?" Hyde said unable to stop himself. He needed to know why she was in love with his best friend.

Meanwhile Outside:

"Jackie," Eric said his cheeks bright red at the sound of her name. "Um she makes me feel desirable."

"Oh that's rich," Donna said as she rolled her eyes. "And you never felt desirable when we were together?"

Eric shook his head and said, "I never felt like a man when we were together,"

"It's not my fault you were so scrawny," Donna screamed at him.

"No," He said gently. "It wasn't and I was okay with you being stronger than me but,"

"But what Eric?" Donna fumed.

"I never felt sexy when we were together," Eric confessed. "And I started to think you didn't find me attractive so I left for Africa because I was scared. Scared we would rush into something neither of us really wanted."

Donna was stunned how could he not know she thought he was sexy? They sex so many times so surely he should have known he had turned her on. "And Jackie makes you feel desirable?" she choked back the tears.

"Yes," He said with a big grin on his face. His stupid face. "And I know it is weird-"

Donna interrupted him. "The Cheerleader and the Nerd is the most classic cliche in history,"

Eric laughed.

"I will need time to accept the two of you," Donna told him because she was unsure if she could ever accept them.

"If you need someone to hate," Eric said as he gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Hate me not her. She has been through enough."

"Okay," Donna laughed as she turned and suckered punched him in the arm.

Meanwhile In the Basement:

"What do I see in Eric?" She repeated the question back as if she hadn't figured it out already. "I see a man who is ready. Ready to fully commit-"

"That's bull-crap," Hyde called her out. "I had a ring too Jackie,"

"For how long?" Jackie asked rhetorically. "Because I would have said yes, Steven but you couldn't tell me how you felt. So I left." She could feel the tears threatening to spill over, but she held them back. She had cried too many tears over him.

"I…" His voice grew quiet when he realized there was nothing he could say to right his wrongs.

"I changed so much of myself when we were together," Her voice was a whisper. The tears were falling fast now. "Because I loved you. You never bought me anything and I like gifts…" She looked up at him and saw his blue eyes were red. Red from the weed or red because he was crying? It didn't matter to her anymore. She had tried so hard to fix him.

"The only real gift you bought was a ring," she cried. "A ring you gave away to a stripper…"

Hyde hung his head in shame. He had thrown gasoline on her before during their relationship, but it wasn't until Sam came along until he set a flame. He torched the woman he loved all because of his pride. Jackie was the right woman for him, but he never deserved her love. They had been a slow burning flame for so long, but he set it ablaze. He charred any chance of them being together again.

Forman would treat his girl right. He knew deep down his gut she would be safe with him. So Hyde did the most unselfish thing he has ever done. He picked up his old shirt and walked out. He let her go.

Jackie watched him walk out the basement door. He would always have a piece of her heart with him. She didn't let herself completely fall apart until he slammed the door. Jackie fell back onto the old sofa and cried until her voice was sore and the tears dried.

_She knew it was right letting him go, but it would always hurt. _

* * *

I wrote the "sexy" scene between Eric and Jackie months ago, but I couldn't figure out where to take it from there until recently. Sorry for the delay but I hope it was worth the wait:)


End file.
